


Alec's Adventures in Internet

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Lot of fluff, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Magnus introduced Alec to the Internet. And of course some... interesting... incidents ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's Adventures in Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Le Avventure di Alec su Internet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764651) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> Yet another tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP following Person B's Tumblr without their knowledge and coming across a post where Person B admits their love for Person A. (MODIFIED SLIGHTLY)

Magnus really regretted introducing Alec to the Internet. He hadn't gotten addicted to it (he was far too busy for that), but there were certain things that the Nephilim certainly could've lived without.

For example, curiosity about angels had led to a very interesting Google search. The first result was about a TV show from six or seven years ago, about a vampire named Angel. Alec was insulted. Magnus thought the lead actor was hot.

The image results were substantially less appealing to Alec. The first few pages were paintings of traditional angels. A few pages in came the Victoria's Secret Angels.

"What is this?" He exclaimed indignantly.

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, darling. These are models for a company called Victoria's Secret. They are called Angels."

"That's - that's just wrong!"Alec spluttered.

"Try telling that to the hundreds of thousands of men - and quite a few women - who thumb through the catalogs for their personal enjoyment." His boyfriend glared. "Of course, I do see a few reasons why you would be quite disinterested."

Magnus could sense Alec bristling, so he shut off the browser and turned to him, giving him a kiss and some things that they both found very interesting.

Unbeknownst to Magnus, Alec had done some browsing on his own. He came across a website called Tumblr. It fascinated him, and he followed several historical blogs, as well as a few blogs about demons and magic - just to keep an eye on mundane knowledge of the Shadow World. He never posted anything, but he doubted that anyone would be too outraged over the loss of the URL 'asdfghjkl12345.'

While Magnus was away one day, Alec slid into the desk seat and opened the computer. He had had an exhausting night (No, not that way! Well, maybe a little), and didn't want to leave the apartment at all, for the whole day.

There was a website already open: A Tumblr blog, titled 'badassglitter.' He looked through a little: It contained fashion, animal, art... And relationship advice, along with some stories about the person and their boyfriend... Wait, Alec thought, recognizing one story. This is Magnus's blog! Immediately, Alec followed it.

A few weeks later, Magnus was away in Idris, and Alec saw a post that stopped his breath.

It was a relatively short post, recounting an event a day ago. Alec had been at the Institute, entertaining a group of Canadian Shadowhunters visiting from Quebec. Although he wasn't as closely involved in the Clave as he once had been - he found himself acting as a sort of liaison between Shadowhunters and Downworlders during difficult negotiations - he had stayed in the Institute for this. He hadn't seen Magnus for days.

It read: 'Alexander (he always referred to Alec as Alexander here) has been away for a while. I've realized recently that I don't just hate when he's away - I can't stand it. So I decided to take the next step: I'm going to propose to him. I'll tell you guys how it goes next week...'

Magnus, obviously, had no idea Alec was following him; he had thousands of followers. Alec was furious with himself for ruining the surprise, but mostly he was thrilled. He absolutely wanted to marry Magnus, and couldn't wait for him to return.

A week after that, it happened.

Even though Alec knew what was going to happen, he gave no indication of this. The moment's emotions were too high for him to speak, so he pulled Magnus up from his kneeling position and kissed him firmly. It was better than their first kiss had been, more tender and yet fiercer. THey were practiced in this, and Alec felt as if it would never end.

It had to, of course, but their life together wasn't even started.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack? Fluff? I can't decide, but maybe you can. Opinions, criticisms, anything is appreciated =)
> 
> -Layla


End file.
